


Home

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 03x05 Spoilers, F/F, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, This Episode Ruined Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Villanelle lost everything but she found a home with Eve.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Are You From Pinner? ruined me in a good way. My heart broke for Villanelle multiple times during this episode and our girl deserves all the love she can get. I had to write my feelings out lol.

Villanelle found herself going to Eve’s apartment after she returned from Russia. Eve was the only person she had told that she was finding her family. Villanelle couldn’t trust anyone else but Eve.

Her emotions were fighting its way to the fore. Villanelle had the darkness within her but it was Eve who brought out the light in her. With Eve, she can be Oksana, the innocent young woman who just wanted to be loved. The light meant that Villanelle could be Oksana who liked making Eve smile with her gifts and affection, even it was in a strange way but that was just Eve and Oksana’s thing together. 

Villanelle opened the door and saw Eve in the kitchen. Eve saw Villanelle standing in front of her and noticed that Villanelle wasn’t herself at all. She looked small, her honey-brown eyes full of tears and her soft lips were trembling. Villanelle wrapped her arms around herself as she began to sob with her body shaking.

Villanelle continued to sob painfully when she felt Eve’s arms wrap around her. She felt warmth and genuine love bloom from the older woman as Eve gently moved Villanelle’s arms around her waist. Eve gently soothed Villanelle while rubbing her back gently while the younger woman let out long-repressed feelings from seeing her family.

Eve pulled Villanelle back to face her. Her hands cupped each side of Villanelle’s face, the younger woman instinctively leaned into her touch. Her wide and honey-brown eyes were full of love for Eve Polastri as she looked at her with raw innocence that told Eve not to hurt her.

“You are my family, Eve Polastri.” Villanelle whispered in a quiet tone as she told Eve. The Asian softly smiled before leaning into Villanelle’s lips to gently kiss her. Villanelle shed a tear that rolled down her cheek as she kissed Eve. 

“I love you, Oksana.” Eve whispered after she gently pulled away from Villanelle, keeping her hands on her face. Villanelle’s eyes welled up again when she heard the declaration from Eve.

“I love you too, Eve Polastri.” Villanelle whispered back with a smile that Eve had never seen before. Villanelle was truly Oksana Astankova in this moment.

Oksana knew she found a home with Eve Polastri where she had so much love to give to the older woman and it was returned to her.


End file.
